We meet again
by Arline
Summary: Rory and Lorelai go on a vacation to Florida to celebrate Rory's graduation. This is my version of how season 3 should have ended (so the Jess-thing is gonna be different!) COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

We meet again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore girls or any of the characters!  
  
A/N So this is my version of how the 3rd season should have ended, so I've changed the story a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy it and this is just a little try-out, so any constructive critcism is greatly appreciated. If you guys don't like it then I won't bother writing the next chapter! Please review, it would mean a lot to me! Now, on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Good-bye's, sad memories and a bet  
  
Lorelai: 'Rory, come on, we have to get going.'  
  
Rory: 'Coming.'  
  
Rory was coming out of her bedroom dragging two large suitcases with her and her backpack.  
  
Lorelai: 'We're only going away for two weeks, what's with the survival package?'  
  
Rory: 'Just to make sure I have everything I brought almost my entire wardrobe.'  
  
Lorelai: 'That's my girl. What's with the backpack, there's no school on vacation.'  
  
Rory: 'I know, but I had no space left for my books.'  
  
Lorelai: 'How many books did you bring?'  
  
Rory: 'A few.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Right, that must be why you can't stand up straight.'  
  
Rory: 'If I stand up straight I'm afraid I'll fall.'  
  
Lorelai: 'My point exactly.'  
  
Rory went through the front door and desperately tried to get down the few steps, but with a heavy backpack carrying two suitcases filled with clothes and shoes off the porch wasn't easy.  
  
Luke: 'Here, let me help you.'  
  
Luke took the suitcases over and walked them to the jeep, leaving Rory only to deal with her backpack.  
  
Rory: 'Thanks Luke.'  
  
Luke: 'You're welcome, just make sure you make a lot of funny pictures of your mother when she doesn't expect it. I'd love to see the look on Lorelai's face when she realizes that the coffee they serve in airplanes isn't much better than ditchwater.'  
  
Lorelai: 'You know you could have come with us, Luke. You'd be more than welcome.'  
  
Luke: 'I know, but I have a diner to run. I can't abandon my diner. Plus, I've never been outside this county and I'm not the adventurous type.'  
  
Lorelai: 'That's why you should have come with us, we would have made you get out more.'  
  
Luke: 'We already had this conversation Lorelai, stop repeating it.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Okay, but this is your last chance.'  
  
Luke: 'I'm fully aware of that.' Rory: 'Mom, we really have to go now, the plane leaves in ninety minutes.'  
  
Rory was already sitting in the car, listening to the conversation between her mother and Luke. It was still a mystery to her why they weren't together yet, because obviously they were in love with each other, even though she knew neither of them would admit that.  
  
Lorelai: 'Okay, I think we have to go then.'  
  
Luke: 'Have a nice flight.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Take good care of yourself when we're gone.'  
  
Lorelai got in the jeep and started the engine.  
  
Luke: 'I will.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Bye.'  
  
Luke: 'See you in two weeks, I'll have a cup of coffee waiting for you.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Yeah, you'd better.'  
  
Rory: 'Bye, Luke.'  
  
Luke: 'Bye.'  
  
And the Gilmore Girls took off for a nice vacation in Florida.  
  
Lorelai: 'Do you miss him?'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, I do.'  
  
Rory didn't have to ask whom her mother was talking about, of course she knew she was talking about Jess. They broke up after they dated for a couple of months, because Jess went away after not graduating and since the bus drive, Rory hadn't seen or talked to him. She really missed him. When she got back from school that afternoon she went to the diner to meet Jess there because she really wanted to talk to him. She had asked Luke where he was and Luke said: 'School', so she had waited and waited and gotten more worried every second. Luke started to get worried too, but he had sent Rory home, because there was no use in sitting around waiting for Jess. He promised her to call if Jess came home, but Rory never got that phone call. At midnight Rory was going ballistic, she had no idea where Jess was and different scenario's had started to pop up in her head: 'What if he was mugged and killed, or perhaps he had gotten into a car accident - but wait - he took the bus.' Lorelai was really supportive, she had calmed Rory down, said that she was sure Jess was alright and that he would turn up in a couple of hours. But he didn't, he never came back. Luke got a call from Jess that he was alright and that he was in New York, but wasn't sure how long he was gonna stay there. Reluctantly he had thanked Luke for putting up with him and then hung up the phone before Luke could respond. Rory had been really depressed the following months. She didn't know what to do with herself, she just didn't know. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, so many answers she wanted to hear from him. But after two months, Rory had accepted the fact that she wasn't gonna see him ever again, that she had to close this chapter somehow and move on with her life. Now it was summer break and after the summer she would go to Yale. But first her mother and she had this amazing vacation planned and Rory was trying really hard not to think of Jess, but sometimes she just couldn't help thinking about the times they had been together. Just like when Lorelai drove off and suddenly she remembered Jess and her sitting in the car, eating ice-cream right before they had that accident. She really missed him, but she had to get over him, it was for the best.  
  
Lorelai: 'We're gonna have a great time together, we'll go to the beach, shop till we drop and eat lots and lots of food.'  
  
Rory: 'And come back 10 pounds heavier.'  
  
Lorelai: 'You know we Gilmore women don't put on weight, no matter how much we eat.'  
  
Rory: 'That's what you think, but nobody can eat three pints of Ben&Jerry's a day for two weeks and not gain a couple of pounds.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Who was saying we were gonna eat three whole cartons, I was thinking more of five.'  
  
Rory: 'That's impossible.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Not if your name is Lorelai Gilmore.'  
  
Rory: 'Well, it is and I'm saying it's impossible.'  
  
Lorelai: 'We'll see about that when we get there.'  
  
Rory: 'Okay, whatever, but I still think you can't do it.'  
  
Lorelai: 'And I still think I can.'  
  
Rory: 'Want to take a bet on that?'  
  
Lorelai: 'Sure.'  
  
Rory: 'So if you can eat five pints of Ben&Jerry's in one day without throwing up, you get.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I get to go shopping and you would have to carry all my bags, including the ones with the shoes.'  
  
Rory: 'No, not the shoes too, you're a shoe maniac. You'll probably buy every shoe in the store and still dig up some more. I think I'll be needing a forklift to carry all your newly bought shoes.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Take it or leave it, hunny.'  
  
Rory: 'Oh, alright, but if you don't pull it of, you have to carry all my bags and your own as well.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Well, that's not too bad, you never buy as much as me.'  
  
Rory: 'That's because I'm not a shoe-freak.'  
  
Lorelai: 'No, you're a book-freak.'  
  
Rory: 'And proud of it.'  
  
In the mean time they had reached the airport. Lorelai parked the car and they got their luggage out of the car and headed towards the departure hall. Lorelai already had their tickets and they had a half-hour left, so they decided to get a cup of coffee before boarding the plane.  
  
They got a table near a window so they could see the landlines while drinking their coffee.  
  
Rory: 'I'm a bit nervous.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I could tell by the horrified look on your face when you saw that airplane take off.'  
  
Rory: 'Can you blame me, I've never been on a plane before.'  
  
Lorelai: 'There's nothing to worry about, sweetie, it's a bit like riding a rollercoaster, only this takes a bit longer and real rollercoasters crash a lot less often. But hey, if we do crash, let's hope we end up on a deserted island with our luggage, because I have this new top that really looks good on me if I wear it with my -.'  
  
Rory: 'How come every conversation we have ends up with you talking about yourself?'  
  
Lorelai: 'Oh, haven't you heard yet, the whole world revolves around me.'  
  
Rory: 'Whoops, sorry, I forgot.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Bad girl, bad bad girl.'  
  
Rory: 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I forgive you, not everybody can be as flawless as me.'  
  
Rory: 'Wow, easy on the self-esteem.'  
  
Lorelai: 'No, seriously, it's gonna be okay, you feel a bit weird when you take off, but once we're up in the sky it's fine. You can watch all those clouds and literally find yourself there. You haven't been there since.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for the past months. I really wasn't great to be around.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I don't blame you, I blame Jess. It was very selfish to leave you without saying a word or even leaving an address. And he never contacted you or anything. I swear, if I see him again, I will -.'  
  
Rory: 'Mom, don't go there, okay. I know what he did wasn't fair, but I would really like it if we could stop talking about him. I want to have a nice vacation and when I think too much about Jess, it's impossible to make it nice, so please stop talking about him.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Okay.'  
  
'Passengers for flight 102 please board now'  
  
Lorelai: 'That's us.'  
  
Rory: 'I guess this is it.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Florida, here we come.'  
  
A/N So, in case you guys haven't noticed, this is my version of how the show should continue after the departure of Jess. Of course I don't want him out of the GG (although they do make up for a lot by giving him his own series, BUT THE SUCKERS CANCELLED IT, so there's no hope at all and I just recently heard that he's not coming back on the GG!! I'm a total wreck!! So obviously I created a story in which we can enjoy his presence a little longer. Please let me know what you think of it and if I should continue (after all, I'm writing this mainly for my fellow Jess-lovers). 


	2. Coffee cravings, alienreceptionists and ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Coffee cravings, alien receptionists and one fine start.  
  
Lorelai: 'Ugh, Luke was right, that coffee tasted like shit.'  
  
Rory and Lorelai just walked out of the gate and found themselves at the entrance of the airport of Miami.  
  
They dropped their bags in amazement. Miami was so beautiful, it was so..tropical.  
  
Rory: 'Wow, it's really hot.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Come on, let's get a cab.'  
  
Rory: 'Should we just yell for one and then one magically appears like it always happens in movies.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Well, I guess you could, but it would be so much easier just to walk to that cab there. That way we don't have to shout and save our voice to speak all of the cute beach-guys they have here.'  
  
Rory: 'That might be better, yeah.'  
  
They dragged their suitcases to the cab where the driver was standing smoking in front of his cab. When he saw the Gilmores approaching he walked over to them and placed their suitcases in the boot of the car. He opened the door for Lorelai and Rory and they sat in the backseat.  
  
Cabdriver: 'Where to?'  
  
Lorelai: 'Holiday Inn.'  
  
Cabdriver: 'Which one?'  
  
Lorelai: 'The one in Miami.'  
  
Cabdriver: 'There are several Holiday Inns in Miami.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Well, take us to one of them and I'll go see if that's the one where we booked our room.'  
  
Rory: 'You don't have the address of the hotel we're staying?'  
  
Lorelai: 'Oh, yes I do. Let me see.Oh, here it is.45 South-bay road.'  
  
Cabdriver: 'Alrighty.'  
  
Rory: 'This is so exciting, I can't wait to explore Miami.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I can't wait to find a coffeeshop, it's been a while since my last cup of coffee.'  
  
Rory: 'You had one before we went on the plane, two on the plane-.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Which tasted like crap.'  
  
Rory: 'And one when we got off the plane.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Which tasted better, but still had a nasty metal-taste to it.'  
  
Rory: 'And now, fifteen minutes later you're craving for another one.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I have to have some good coffee, then I can take on the world.'  
  
Rory: 'Well, that cup of coffee has to wait, I'm afraid.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Why?'  
  
Rory: 'Because, we're in a traffic jam.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Oh, nooooooo. I can't take this. How long is this gonna take?'  
  
Cabdriver: 'About one hour.'  
  
Lorelai: 'One hour without coffee, that's not possible. I need coffee, one hour no coffee, do you have any idea how long that is.'  
  
Rory: 'Sixty whole minutes.'  
  
Lorelai: 'That's thirty-six-hundred seconds.'  
  
Rory: 'Wow, long time.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I'm not gonna make it.'  
  
Rory: 'Of course you are.'  
  
Lorelai: 'No, I'm not. I'm already starting to hallucinate. I see coffee everywhere.'  
  
Rory: 'Where?'  
  
Lorelai: 'Your hair, for instance, has the same color as coffee.'  
  
Rory: 'Really?'  
  
Lorelai: 'And that shop there, I see people drinking coffee, lots of people drinking lots of coffee.'  
  
Rory: 'That's because it's a coffee shop.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Okay, don't go anywhere.'  
  
Lorelai got out of the car and crossed the street. She entered the coffee shop and came out a couple of minutes later with two large cups of coffee. She walked back to the car, which hadn't moved yet, and she got in.  
  
Lorelai: 'There you go.'  
  
She handed Rory the coffee.  
  
Rory: 'Thanks mom.'  
  
Lorelai took a sip an sighed.  
  
Lorelai: 'Not bad, not bad at all. It's not Luke's, but it'll do.'  
  
Rory: 'So, what's the plan for today.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Well, if we ever get out of this traffic jam, which I doubt because we haven't moved a single inch forward in twenty minutes, we check in, go to our rooms, refresh ourselves and go out and explore Miami.'  
  
Rory: 'I like that refreshing part, after sitting so long on a plane and with this hot weather I'm dying for a shower.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I'm dying for some food, hey driver, how long is this going to take, I'm really hungry.'  
  
Rory: 'Here we go again.'  
  
After two hours of riding slowly through Miami the Gilmore Girls arrived at their hotel. They walked to the receptionist who was looking like she had a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
Receptionist: 'Welcome to the Holiday Inn, can I help you?'  
  
Lorelai: 'I hope so.'  
  
Receptionist: 'Tell me what I can do for you.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Could you please give us the key of our room?'  
  
Receptionist: 'And your name is?'  
  
Lorelai: 'Miss Gilmore.'  
  
Receptionist: 'Let me see, ah, here it is, room 25. That's on the second floor to your right.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Thanks.'  
  
Receptionist: 'Anything else?'  
  
Lorelai: 'That would be all, thank you.'  
  
They walked to the elevator.  
  
Lorelai: 'I thought her face was gonna crack, the corners of her mouth were almost touching her ears.'  
  
Rory: 'Smiling like that can't be healthy.'  
  
Lorelai: 'It's unnatural.'  
  
Rory: 'It's inhuman.'  
  
Lorelai: 'It's alien.'  
  
Rory: 'We have an alien-receptionist.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Oh, here's the lift.'  
  
They got into the elevator and pushed the button with the number 2 on it.  
  
Rory: 'Beam me up, Scotty.' They both started to laugh.  
  
Lorelai: 'Oh, were there.'  
  
The doors of the elevator slide open and they take their suitcases into the hall. They walk to room 25.  
  
Rory: 'I hope we have a nice view.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Who cares about the view, I hope they have a great mini-bar.'  
  
Rory: 'And roomservice.'  
  
They entered the room, which was very large and beautifully decorated with an elegant, large bed, a table and some chairs, a TV, a phone and a huge closet.  
  
Lorelai: 'Wow, this is big.'  
  
Rory: 'Huge.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Look at that closet.'  
  
Rory: 'It's large. And look at our bed, it's fantastic.'  
  
Lorelai: ' It's humongous.'  
  
Rory: 'You could fit at least three persons in that bed.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Easily.'  
  
Rory: 'It looks very nice.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I wonder if it would hold us if we'd.'  
  
Rory: 'Of course it will.'  
  
They ran to the bed and started jumping up and down till they were both tired and lied down on the bed.  
  
Rory: 'I love it here.'  
  
Lorelai: 'We're gonna have one hell of a vacation.'  
  
Rory: 'You betcha.'  
  
A/N So, this was the second chapter, hope you liked it. It wasn't really eventful, but more stuff will happen in the next chapters, I just needed to make a basis to build my story on. Please tell me what you guys think of it and how I can improve this story. Oh and thanks for your reviews and telling me that Jess might appear in the 4th season of the GG, you have no idea how happy I was to hear a 'maybe'! 


	3. Early calculations and 'Good morning, Ma...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, but I do own Matt!  
  
Chapter 3: Early calculations and 'Good morning Matt'.  
  
Lorelai: 'Aargh, close it!'  
  
Rory had opened the curtains and now bright sunlight was warming the room.  
  
Rory: 'You have to get out of bed, we're supposed to have breakfast before noon.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Says who?'  
  
Rory: 'The hotel- information book.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Right, what time is it?'  
  
Rory: 'Ten o'clock.'  
  
Lorelai: 'That's two hours till noon.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, but you always stay in bed for fifteen minutes and then it takes you another fifteen minutes to actually get out of bed. And it takes you about one hour to get dressed so that leaves us with a half hour to eat.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Wow, you've got it really figured out, haven't you.'  
  
Rory: 'Yup, now get up.'  
  
Lorelai: 'According to you calculations, missy, I still have a half hour to get out of bed, so if you'll excuse me, I have some sleeping to do.'  
  
Rory: 'Whatever, I'm going out to buy a newspaper.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Would you please close the curtains?'  
  
Rory: 'Alright, but you have to promise you'll get up soon.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Scouts honor.'  
  
Rory: 'Bye.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Bye.'  
  
Rory walked out of the hotel, looked around and decided to just walk around a bit. It was early, but from where she was standing she could see that there were already some people on the beach for an early swim. Suddenly she saw a bookshop. She walked towards it, but saw that it didn't open until noon and she decided to check it out later that day. She walked further and she saw across the street a stand where they sold newspapers. She crossed the street and bought a newspaper. She turned around to walk back to the hotel, but then realized that she had no idea where she was. Rory was lost and she didn't bring the map of Miami they had in the hotel room. She cursed softly and looked around to see if there was a familiar point, but she didn't recognize any street or any building. Suddenly she heard a friendly voice behind her.  
  
Stand-guy: 'Can I help you with something?'  
  
Rory turned around and saw a really hot guy who was about her age standing behind the stand.  
  
Stand-guy: 'Are you lost?'  
  
Rory: 'Yes, how did you...?'  
  
Stand-guy: 'You've been standing here for ten minutes looking around and cursing under your breath, so I figured that either you were mentally disturbed or just lost. And you seem pretty normal to me, so you had to be just lost.'  
  
Rory: 'Right.'  
  
Rory was still a bit stunned that she didn't notice him before, he was so good-looking and nice too.  
  
Stand-guy: 'So, need some help.'  
  
Rory: 'Help would be greatly appreciated.'  
  
Stand-guy: 'In which hotel are you staying?'  
  
Rory: 'Holiday Inn.'  
  
Stand-guy: 'Which one?'  
  
Rory: 'The one on South-bay road.'  
  
Stand-guy: 'Wow, you really wondered off, huh. That hotel is at least one mile in that direction.'  
  
He waved to the left with his hand. Rory noticed how softly his hair moved because of the wind that you always have when you're near the ocean. He was so different from Jess; for instance he was blond and he had these cute curls that kept falling over his eyes to he had to run his fingers through his hair to keep it in place.  
  
Rory: 'So, I just have to walk that way for quite a while, and then?'  
  
Stand-guy: 'Then you go left at the mini-mart and then the hotel will be on your right.'  
  
Rory: 'Thanks.'  
  
Stand-guy: 'Anytime.'  
  
Rory: 'Bye.'  
  
Stand-guy: 'Bye.'  
  
Rory turned around and started to cross the street.  
  
Stand-guy: 'Hey, what's your name?'  
  
Rory: 'It's Rory.'  
  
Stand-guy: 'Bye Rory.'  
  
Rory: 'Bye, ..?'  
  
Stand-guy: 'Matt.'  
  
Rory: 'Bye, Matt.'  
  
Rory turned around and smiled. Matt was really cute, but she doubted she would ever see him again. Miami is really big and a lot of people live here, but still Rory couldn't stop thinking about him. After a half hour she arrived at the hotel and she wanted to go up to her room to see if her mother was ready to go and have breakfast, but Lorelai just got out of the elevator.  
  
Lorelai: 'Hey hunny, got your newspaper?'  
  
Rory: 'Yes, but I got lost, so that's why it took me so long.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I had to get dressed anyway, so that doesn't matter.'  
  
Rory: 'We've got one hour to eat.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Good, I'm starving.'  
  
Rory: 'Hey, you have one hour left to dress yourself, why so early all of a sudden?'  
  
Lorelai: 'Didn't you hear me, I said I was starving. Nobody can sleep when their stomach is screaming for coffee and pancakes.'  
  
Rory: 'You're right about that.'  
  
They walked to the restaurant and sat down at a table.  
  
Lorelai: 'So, are there any cute guys in Miami?'  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
Rory: 'Well..'  
  
A/N well, another chapter, and I have to say to everybody that Jess will appear REALLY soon, so if you could just wait for a couple of days more? Thanks and I also want to thank you for all of your reviews, it really helps me a lot to improve my writing and I have to say that I'm not completely satisfied about my work, but I don't know how to improve it, so any suggestions would be more than welcome, thanks. Oh and please review! 


	4. A bookstoresurprise

A/N for all you impatient readers out there: you will not have to wait anymore! Jess will appear in this chapter and possibly in every following one. Enjoy and tell me what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 4: 'A bookstore-surprise.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Look at all those people.'  
  
Rory: 'All tourists.'  
  
Lorelai and Rory were walking down the boulevard, which gave them a clear view of the beach and all the people lying there. The beach was really crowded and there were people swimming in the sea.  
  
Lorelai: 'Wow, that man is so white he reflects the light.'  
  
Rory: 'Somebody needs sunblock.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I don't get it, nobody can be that white.'  
  
Rory: 'Obviously it's possible.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Well, it shouldn't be allowed, what if he blinds someone that's looking at him.'  
  
Rory: 'Then he will have to pay the damages.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Can you imagine: getting sued for being too white.'  
  
Rory: 'That would suck.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Yeah, like finding out that your skirt is in your stockings when you've entered a room full of people.'  
  
They went on talking about things that suck until they reached an ice-cream- stand.  
  
Lorelai: 'Boy, they have a lot of flavors here.'  
  
Rory: 'Flavors I've never heard of before.'  
  
Lorelai: 'And weird combo's too.'  
  
Rory: 'Coconut-banana.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Bubblegum-Mint.'  
  
Rory: 'Yak.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Thank God they've got chocolate and coffee and straciatella.'  
  
Rory: 'And strawberry and vanilla and caramel.'  
  
The ice-cream lady handed Rory her ice cream and Rory turned to face the part of the boulevard they hadn't walked yet. She was looking at all the people that were passing by and noticed someone turn around the corner. 'Hey', she thought, 'I know that jacket.' But then the boy was gone and she ignored the thought of Jess. Everywhere she went she saw little things that reminded her of Jess, like a boy reading on a bench, and she couldn't walk by a single bookstore without remembering him. Sometimes that was annoying, but in some way it was comforting to know that she still hadn't forgotten him. She didn't want to forget him, because he meant so much to her, but she had to forget him, it was for the best.  
  
Lorelai got her ice cream as well and they resumed walking.  
  
Lorelai: 'What are you thinking of?'  
  
Rory: 'Nothing.'  
  
Lorelai: 'You know, I was thinking -.'  
  
Rory: 'Did it hurt?'  
  
Lorelai: 'You have no idea, but anyway, about tonight-.'  
  
Rory: 'What about tonight?'  
  
Lorelai: 'What do you think of going to the movies. We haven't been to a movie all summer and I'm kinda longing for a popcorn-throwing and pissing- people- off- by- talking- through- the- movie-night.'  
  
Rory: 'Sounds excellent to me.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Great.'  
  
Rory: 'Should we go and see which movie is running?'  
  
Lorelai: 'Sure thing, oh and we have to bring our own sugar-supply.'  
  
Rory: 'No movie without enough candy to cause a seizure.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Come on, let's go.'  
  
The next day Rory decided to check out that bookstore again that she had seen when she tried to find a newspaper. She left Lorelai in the hotel room who was watching reruns of the Simpsons and tried to find her way through Miami. She remembered where it was, but she had trouble finding the street where it was. Finally she found it and luckily it was open. She entered the bookstore and was amazed. From the outside it looked like a small store but once you entered you could look 2 stories up and against every wall were books piled up.  
  
Rory: 'Wow.'  
  
She felt the energy running through her body, she had no idea where to start. She decided to walk around a bit and eventually she landed in the 'Fantasy' section. She ran her fingers over the cover of a book that was titled 'The Outlander'. She took the book with her to a sofa in the back of the store and installed herself on it. She opened the book and started to read. She was so concentrated that she didn't hear what was going on around her and so she couldn't hear if anybody entered, not even when he came in.  
  
He saw her when he was walking to his favorite section '18th and 19th century Fiction'. At first he thought he was imagining it, that happened to him a lot, he saw Rory everywhere and heard her voice. He could've sworn to see her and Lorelai buying ice cream on the boulevard yesterday, but of course that was just his imagination playing tricks on him. But this time the illusion seemed so real he stopped and stood there looking. He looked around to see if anyone else was noticing her, but there was nobody in the store except the owner behind the counter who was reading a book himself. He looked again and Rory was still there. He decided to walk towards her and while doing so he realized that it wasn't an illusion but reality. Rory was really sitting there, on that sofa, reading a book. He panicked; what on earth was he supposed to say to her? He didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from her, after all he left without saying goodbye.  
  
Rory was so intrigued by the book she didn't notice him until he sat next to her. She looked up and when she saw Jess her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Jess: 'Hey.'  
  
Rory: 'What the hell are you doing here?'  
  
Jess: 'I'm sitting.'  
  
Rory: 'You're not supposed to be here, you left me and I'm.and you're.'  
  
Jess: 'I'm sorry about what I did.'  
  
Rory sat there in silence with her mouth open, staring at Jess. Then it came through to her what he just said and she got angry.  
  
Rory: 'You should be, you've no idea how it made me feel when I realized that you left me and that I would never see you again.'  
  
Jess: 'I hoped you would get over me soon.'  
  
Rory: 'Jess, I was in love with you, there's no easy getting over someone you're in love with.'  
  
Jess: 'I know that.'  
  
Rory: 'Why did you do it?'  
  
Jess: 'I'd had it with Stars Hollow and school and then Luke kicked me out and I-.'  
  
Rory: 'We could have worked things out.'  
  
Jess: 'I didn't want to go back to school anymore.'  
  
Rory: 'So you decided to take off without letting me know?'  
  
Jess: 'I already said I was sorry, what do you want me to do, get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?'  
  
Rory: 'That's not such a bad idea, at least you'd show me that you care about my feelings.'  
  
Jess: 'I do care, that's why I didn't tell you I was leaving Stars Hollow.'  
  
Rory: 'You cared about me and so you left without saying goodbye, what kind of stupid logic is that?'  
  
Jess: 'I thought that way you'd be angry with me and that way get over me a lot more easier than when I told you and we had to say goodbye.'  
  
Rory: 'Well, you're right about the angry part, but you didn't piss me off enough to completely forget you.'  
  
Jess: 'Guess it didn't work out like I planned.'  
  
Rory: 'No, it didn't, and you still haven't answered my question properly.'  
  
Jess: 'What quest-.'  
  
Rory: 'What the hell are you doing here in Miami?'  
  
Jess: 'I'm working here until I have enough money to move to another part of America.'  
  
Rory: 'What have you been doing since you left?'  
  
Jess: 'First I visited my dad, but it didn't work out between us, we didn't get along. Then I just got on the bus and it took me to Arizona. I worked there for a coulple of days to get just enough money for a bus trip to New Mexico. I didn't stay there long, too much sun, too little shadow. So I went to Texas and then Louisiana. And through Mississippi, Alabama and Georgia I came here in Florida.'  
  
Rory: 'That's quite a trip you've made there.'  
  
Jess: 'Didn't see much of it except the road.'  
  
Rory calmed down a bit. She could see Jess was having a hard time seeing her again too.  
  
Rory: 'It's weird seeing you again.'  
  
Jess: 'Yeah, I didn't think I'd see you again.'  
  
Rory: 'Me neither.'  
  
Jess: 'So.what are you doing here.'  
  
Rory: 'Me and my mom are spending here our vacation.'  
  
Jess: 'Where are you staying.'  
  
Rory: 'Holiday Inn.'  
  
Jess: 'Right.'  
  
Rory: 'And you?'  
  
Jess: 'A very cheap hotel.'  
  
Rory: 'How long are you going to stay here?'  
  
Jess: 'As long as I want.'  
  
Rory: 'Are you going back to school?'  
  
Jess: 'No.'  
  
Rory: 'And you're just gonna keep travelling through America without any purpose?'  
  
Jess: 'I might.'  
  
Rory: 'You've got to be kidding me, you're smart, you can do so much with your life.'  
  
Jess: 'Well, for the fist time in my life I like what I do and I like the way I live. I like being alone and not having someone feeling like he has to take care of me and I like doing what I want without first checking with someone else if that's okay.'  
  
Rory: 'Ouch.'  
  
Jess: 'I didn't mean-.'  
  
Rory: 'No, it's okay.'  
  
Jess: 'I thought a lot about you, you know, you were always on my mind.'  
  
Rory: 'I thought a lot about you too. And I've tried with all my power to forget you, but I just couldn't and I hated myself for that. And seeing you again isn't helping me get over you. It makes me even angrier with myself.'  
  
Jess: 'Don't be angry with yourself, be angry with me, I deserve it.'  
  
Rory: 'Don't you think I want to? I wish I could be angry with you, but I can't, at least not as much as I want to. But my mom is though.'  
  
Jess: 'Yeah, figured. She would probably rip my head off if she'd see me again.'  
  
Rory: 'Probably. She really helped me deal with your departure. She kept comforting me and tried to make me feel better.'  
  
Jess: 'That's nice.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, it was really sweet of her, but it wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't left.'  
  
There was a short silence, they both looked at each other and realized the person sitting next to them was really the only person in their lives they could be happy with. But they both kept their mouth shut.  
  
Jess: 'So.what are you reading?'  
  
Rory: 'The Outlander, by Diana Gabaldon.'  
  
Jess: 'You like it?'  
  
Rory: 'Yes I do.'  
  
Jess: 'It's more of a chick-book.'  
  
Rory: 'Why do you say that?'  
  
Jess: 'Because she spends a lot of time describing how sweet Jamie is and unless you're into guys it's not really relevant for the story.'  
  
Rory: 'I don't agree with you.'  
  
They spent the next hour discussing books and to Rory it felt like old times.  
  
Rory: 'What time is it?'  
  
Jess: 'Almost six o'clock.'  
  
Rory: 'Shoot, I have to run then, I promised my mom we'd have dinner at six thirty.'  
  
Jess: 'Do you want to-.'  
  
Rory: 'Yes, tomorrow, same place, around three?'  
  
Jess: 'Okay.'  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
Rory: 'I really have to-.'  
  
Jess: 'Go.'  
  
Rory: 'Bye.'  
  
Jess: 'Bye.'  
  
Rory turned around and walked out of the bookstore. She was feeling like she had just had a fantastic dream that was ended abruptly by an alarm clock going off. She walked back to her hotel and met her mom in their room.  
  
Lorelai: 'I was wondering where you were.'  
  
Rory: 'I was at the bookstore.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Did you have fun.'  
  
Rory: 'You have no idea.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Well, you have to tell me then.'  
  
Rory stood there thinking whether she should tell her mother about Jess or not. If she told her mother she probably wanted to see Jess tomorrow to kick his ass. So she decided not to tell her mother for a while.  
  
Rory: 'You have to see the store some day. It's huge and they have an amazing collection of books there.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Really?'  
  
Rory: 'It's so big there you could get lost. And they have these sofa's scattered around the place so you can read books there, and..'  
  
Rory talked more enthusiastic than she had for a long time and it wasn't because she was so thrilled about the bookstore.  
  
A/N Hey, thanks for reading another one of my chapters, I hoped you liked the way I put Jess in the story and I hope I made their conversation a bit comprehensible. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter and how I can improve my writing! Thanks! 


	5. One hot day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of the characters (except for Matt, he's MINE), so please don't sue me (I haven't got money anyway, so that would be a complete waste of time and money).  
  
Chapter 4: 'One hot day'  
  
Lorelai: 'Get up, get up, get up.'  
  
Rory: 'What's with the rush?'  
  
Lorelai: 'I want a good spot.'  
  
Rory: 'A good spot for what.'  
  
Lorelai: 'It's beach-day, remember?'  
  
Rory: 'Right, beach-day, now I get it.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Don't be sarcastic.'  
  
Rory: 'I'm not.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Yes you are.'  
  
Rory: 'No, I'm - whatever.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Get dressed, sleepyhead, we don't want to be late.'  
  
Rory: 'Why are you being so pushy, it's not military school.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Aye soldier, but since it's beach- day you have a Mister Beach pageant, a volleyball tournament, guys only I might add-.'  
  
Rory: 'What a bunch of racists.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Let me rephrase, guys wearing nothing but shorts and they will be playing volleyball in the hot sun while we will be sitting on the beach eating ice cream watching them.'  
  
Rory: 'I get your point.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Chop chop, those hunky-boys are waiting for us.'  
  
Rory: 'Yes, drill-sergeant.'  
  
When they arrived at the beach it was already crowded, but they could find a reasonable good spot to watch both the volleyball game and the Mister Beach contest that would follow directly after the game. They spread out their towels over the hot sand and sat on them. Rory was watching the crowd, hoping to see Jess somewhere in it, but she didn't and started reading her book.  
  
Lorelai: 'Boy, it's so hot. I think I'll get some ice cream. What some?'  
  
Rory: 'Yes, but don't go mix any weird flavors on me, I'd like to be not nauseous for the rest of the day.'  
  
Lorelai: 'I can't promise anything.'  
  
Rory sighed and went back to the complete works of Shakespeare. She sat there for a while till a shadow fell over her.  
  
Matt: 'Hi there.'  
  
Rory: 'Matt, hi.'  
  
Matt: 'Came to see the game?'  
  
Rory: 'My mother dragged me along.'  
  
Matt: 'Not a big fan, huh.'  
  
Rory: 'I'm not really into sports.'  
  
Matt: 'You're more of a book-chick.'  
  
Rory: 'That's not the way I would describe myself, but in your terms, yeah.'  
  
Matt: 'That's cool.'  
  
Rory: 'Thanks, I guess.'  
  
There was a short pause and Rory felt like she had to say something.  
  
Rory: 'So, are you her to watch the game too?'  
  
Matt: 'No, I'm entering. And I'm also a candidate for the Mister Beach pageant'  
  
Rory: 'Really, so you're more or less an event-junk?'  
  
Matt: 'That's not the way I would describe myself, but you could say that, yeah.'  
  
Rory smiled. He had this charm over him that she couldn't really describe.  
  
Announcer: 'Would all contestants of the volleyball match please report to the arbiter.'  
  
Matt: 'Gotta go, I hope I'll see you around.'  
  
Rory: 'I'm sure you will.'  
  
Matt: 'Bye.'  
  
Rory: 'Bye. Good luck.'  
  
Matt: 'Thanks.'  
  
He walked away and passed Lorelai who was holding cones with ice cream.  
  
Lorelai: 'Cute guy, you know him?'  
  
Rory: 'Vaguely.'  
  
The match started a couple of minutes later and they watched Matt play. His team was winning when the Announcer announced that there was a break. Rory looked around and saw suddenly Jess standing to a palm tree.  
  
Rory: 'It's my turn to get the ice cream.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Don't take too long, the match starts in five minutes.'  
  
Rory walked away and took a detour to the ice cream stand so she conveniently walked by Jess. He saw her and smiled. She walked towards him.  
  
Jess: 'Hey.'  
  
Rory: 'Hey. Enjoying yourself?'  
  
Jess: 'I am now.'  
  
Rory: 'I was just getting some ice cream, want some?'  
  
Jess: 'Wouldn't dare to say no to that.'  
  
Rory: 'Good.'  
  
They walked to the stand and Rory bought the ice cream.  
  
Jess: 'You hungry?'  
  
Rory: 'No, the third one's for my mom.'  
  
Jess: 'Right.'  
  
They both started eating their ice cream.  
  
Jess: 'There's a guy waving at you.'  
  
Rory turned around and saw Matt waving at her. She waved back and turned back to Jess.  
  
Jess: 'Friend of yours?'  
  
Rory: 'I bought my newspaper at his stand and he showed me how to get back to my hotel.'  
  
Jess: 'You got lost during your search for a newspaper?'  
  
Rory: 'Well, me and directions.'  
  
Jess: 'He looks like a Ken doll.'  
  
Rory: 'No he doesn't, just because he's got that natural blond hair doesn't mean -. Hey, wait a minute, are you jealous?'  
  
Jess: 'No, I just-, well.'  
  
Rory: 'Well, even if you aren't, you know we broke up, right? In fact, you broke up with me.'  
  
Jess: 'I was hoping to get a second chance.'  
  
Rory: 'For a week, cause that's as long as I'm staying here in Miami, then I'm going back to Stars Hollow.'  
  
Jess: 'I know.'  
  
Rory: 'So what would be the point of us getting back together.'  
  
Jess: 'There wouldn't be.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah.'  
  
There was a long silence and they both didn't know what to say. Jess knew that Rory would never take him back and she was right. It wasn't possible. Soon she would be leaving and he wasn't going back to Stars Hollow, because there was nothing for him to go back to. But still he wished Rory could stay with him.  
  
Rory: 'Shoot, my mom's ice cream is melting. I'm sorry, but I really have to go.'  
  
Jess: 'Oh, alright.'  
  
Rory: 'I'll see you around then?'  
  
Jess: 'I guess.'  
  
Rory: 'Bye.'  
  
Jess: 'Bye.'  
  
Rory turned around and walked away. She couldn't believe Jess had said he wanted a second chance. What did he expect from her, to take him back just like that? That was impossible and he knew it, wasn't it?  
  
A/N thank you guys for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!!! 


	6. Sweet goodbye

A/N Hey everyone, in this last chapter it's the Gilmore's last couple of days in Miami, then they're headed back to Stars Hollow. I'm not sure if I have to continue the story, but I think I have some nice little ideas how the story will proceed. Anyway, so far it has an open end and it's really up to you guys whether or not I'll continue the story, so reviews are more than welcome!  
  
In this chapter I tried a new sort of writing style, with more thoughts, so you'll see it form Rory's POV and Jess' POV, I hope you guys like it, please tell me of you do, or don't!!!  
  
Okay, now, let's cut the crap and let's get on with the story, enjoy!  
  
Oh, I almost forgot, I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 6: Sweet goodbye's  
  
Rory's POV  
  
Wow. I just can't believe what happened the past days. I mean, here I am on vacation with my mom and then suddenly Jess appears. JESS! He's the last person I expected to see here. And worst of all, he implied he wanted a second chance. Talk about crazy! I can't give him a second chance, I want to, but I can't. He's making this travel- and- work- tour through America for who knows how long, and tomorrow I'm going back to Stars Hollow and soon I'll start going to Yale. The last thing I need is a boyfriend who's on the other side of America, still pretty screwed up about what happened the past year. But despite all the reasons I shouldn't agree to see Jess, I can't help myself longing to see his face, to feel his hand brush against mine. I want to talk to him and I want to be able to see him whenever I want to. But unfortunately that's impossible.  
  
Jess' POV  
  
I can't believe I asked her for a second chance. What would she think of me now? That I conveniently want her to be my girlfriend for a day? I know what I want; I want to be with her. But then I'd have to go back to Stars Hollow and that's the last place I want to be. And still, if Rory is with me it all seems so simple. She has this way of making me feel comfortable, her eyes are always saying it's okay. I know she forgave me for running away. Perhaps not in her mind, but in her heart she's given me absolution. I know that because she's agreed to see me today at the bookstore. I can't wait to be with her again, I'm gonna miss her so much.  
  
Rory and Lorelai are in their hotel room packing their bags. Rory's just finished, while Lorelai is struggling to get all her new clothes in the suitcase.  
  
Rory: 'Mom, I'm going to that bookstore, alright?'  
  
Lorelai: 'Don't be late for dinner.'  
  
Rory: 'I won't. Bye.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Bye. Have fun and don't get lost.'  
  
Rory's POV  
  
Rory smiled. She wouldn't get lost and her mother knew that too, she's been to the bookstore a couple of times now and every time she found her way back, sometimes with a little help from Jess. Jess.every time she thinks of him this weird feeling pops up inside her and won't go away for a while. She doesn't really know where it comes from, probably because she still has feelings for him and he's just making it worse by looking at her with his big, beautiful eyes that seem to penetrate all the way to her soul. It's been a while since she felt this way, she now realizes what a total wreck she must have been the days after his unannounced departure. Back then she thought she was doing all right, but now she sees she was trying to fool everyone, including herself.  
  
Rory reached the bookstore and pushed the door open. She went to the section she went every time she's there. She took a book from the shelves and installed herself on one of the sofas. Jess would be there any minute and instead of staring at the shelves filled with books she might as well read. Time went by faster that way anyway.  
  
Jess' POV  
  
There she was, sitting on that sofa reading a book. It's exactly how he remembered her the first time he saw her in Miami. When she reads she's so completely fixed on her book that he can come really close without her even noticing. Like now. He's stand right in front of her, observing her, not making any attempt to sit. God, she's so beautiful, why does she have to go, she can't go, she has to stay here, with him. He wished he could put a stop on time, so that they would be together, forever.  
  
Rory's POV  
  
She knew he was standing there, in front of her, observing her. Normally she wouldn't have notice when she was reading, but she couldn't take in the words on the page anyway, so she was listening to the silence, broken by his regular breathing.  
  
Rory and Jess  
  
Rory: 'If you're gonna stand there long enough you might get clusters in your legs.'  
  
Jess: 'Same when you're sitting down.'  
  
Rory: 'I move occasionally.'  
  
Jess: 'Thoughtful.'  
  
Rory: 'That's me.'  
  
Jess sat down next to Rory and stared at all the books.  
  
Rory: 'I wish I could take them home, each and every one of them so I can read them all.'  
  
Jess: 'I don't think they'd fit in your suitcase.'  
  
Rory: 'That's why we have FedEx.'  
  
Jess: 'Such a large shipment like this? Might get expensive.'  
  
Rory: 'Not that I have any room for them, but still, I'd like to have them.'  
  
There was a short silence. They stared each other in the eyes, both trying to figure out what the person next to him was thinking.  
  
Jess: 'What are you reading?'  
  
Rory: 'The Fountainhead.'  
  
Jess: 'Again?'  
  
Rory: 'I happen to like it.'  
  
Jess: 'I don't.'  
  
Rory: 'I know.'  
  
There was another pause and Rory sighed.  
  
Rory: 'I wish we wouldn't leave tomorrow.'  
  
Jess: 'Yeah.'  
  
Rory: 'We're leaving at six o'clock in the morning.'  
  
Jess: 'Early.'  
  
Rory: 'Much too early. Means we have to get up at four thirty to get ready and drive to the airport.'  
  
Jess: 'Bummer.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah.What are you going to do?'  
  
Jess: 'I don't know. For now I have this job at a pizza place. It pays. And when I've had enough of pizza I'll probably buy a plane ticket to the other end of America.'  
  
Rory: 'You're not coming back?'  
  
Jess: 'Back to what? I have nothing to come back for.'  
  
Rory: 'You have me.'  
  
Jess: 'You have Yale.'  
  
Rory: 'Right.But still, it's not impossible.'  
  
Jess: 'It would be difficult. And besides, I'm not sure how to face Luke.'  
  
Rory: 'That shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure he'll take you back in.'  
  
Jess: 'Yeah, if I finish High School, but I'm not doing that, so Luke's not an option.'  
  
Rory: 'At least you could try. What do you want to do with the rest of your life? You don't want to work at pizza places forever, do you? You need a diploma to get a decent job.'  
  
Jess: 'Could we please talk about something else than my future? This is not how I planned to spend my last hours with you.'  
  
Rory: 'I'm sorry. I just care about you, you know.'  
  
Jess: 'Yes, I know. I care about you too.'  
  
He put his arm around Rory and she leaned against him. She really didn't want to leave him, but she had to and it sucked.  
  
Jess' POV  
  
He felt so sad because he realized he wasn't going to see her for a long, long time and he hated that. What he hated even more was that it was his own choice. Oh, how he'd love to be around Rory, too bad it just couldn't be.  
  
Rory and Jess  
  
Rory: 'Jess, what time is it?'  
  
Jess: 'Almost six, why?'  
  
Rory: 'Mom, dinner.'  
  
Jess: 'Again.'  
  
Rory: 'Sorry.'  
  
Jess: 'I'll walk you back.'  
  
Rory: 'Thanks.'  
  
They walked back to the hotel in silence, holding hands, cherishing the few moments they knew they'd have. They were taking each other in so that when they closed their eyes they'd see each other, even though they wouldn't be together. They turned around the corner and the entrance of the hotel was in sight. Jess stopped.  
  
Jess: 'Rory.'  
  
Rory: 'What?'  
  
Jess: 'Nothing.'  
  
Rory: 'So.I guess this is goodbye.'  
  
Jess: 'Yeah, I'm afraid so.'  
  
Rory: 'I really wish things could be different.'  
  
Jess: 'Me too.'  
  
Suddenly Jess pulled Rory towards him and kissed her on her lips. He felt her answering his kiss and he pulled her even tighter. She put his arms around him and held him tight. A tear was rolling down her cheek and Jess catched it with his thumb.  
  
Jess: 'Don't cry.'  
  
Rory: 'I can't help it. I'm losing you again. How can I not be sad?'  
  
Jess: 'Just try to remember the good things.'  
  
Rory: 'That makes me sadder than I already am.'  
  
Jess: 'Then try to forget me.'  
  
Rory: 'In what universe do you live in? Of course I can't forget you!'  
  
Jess: 'Same here.'  
  
Rory looked into his eyes and saw sadness written all over his face.  
  
Jess was still holding Rory and he planted one little kiss on her forehead.  
  
Jess: 'Go. Go now before I can't let you go.'  
  
Rory looked at him one more time, she mouthed a 'bye' and then suddenly turned around and ran away She couldn't have walked, because her feet would lead her right back to Jess. She didn't look around, the sight of him standing there alone on the pavement was just unbearable.  
  
He watched her run away, feeling a sadness he wasn't familiar with. He whispered 'Bye, Rory' and turned around and walked away, out of her life.  
  
The next day  
  
Rory and Lorelai had an early start. They'd packed their bags the previous night, so they'd have less to do that morning and sleep just a little bit longer. Not that it mattered to Rory, she couldn't sleep anyway, Jess was constant on her mind. In fact, even all the way back home on their flight Jess was all Rory could think of. She just couldn't stop thinking about him, because that felt too much like the goodbye from yesterday. She felt like she had left a part of her behind that she'd never get back again.  
  
Back in Miami Jess was sitting in a cab with only one thing on his mind, Rory. He realized how precious she was to him and that there was only one thing to do. He walked inside towards a lady, completely dressed in a blue uniform.  
  
Jess: 'One ticket to Hartford, please.'  
  
A/N I so hope you guys liked it, I had fun writing it anyway! 


End file.
